rise of a warrior
by godslayer1234
Summary: The Titan war started early than in the series. In a world full of chaos and war a champion will rise to change the balance between the Olympians and the Titans. His name. Percy Jackson. This is a Perlia. Rated T for language and violence.


**The Hope of Olympus**

 **AU- The Titan war started early than in the series. In a world full of chaos and war a champion will rise to change the balance between the Olympians and the Titans. His name. Percy Jackson. Also the timeline at first is before the series started so Percy was nine. Also there will be OC's in this story.**

 **Prologue**

 **Third Person POV**

 _The second Titan war started 3 years ago by the champion of the Titans Luke son of Hermes. Before anyone knew the world was in turmoil. Cities were destroyed and in there places kingdoms in the name of the Titans were built._

 _It was like the ancient and modern world combined. The Olympians fought on and saved most cities, Manhattan especially cause of the Heart of the West burned strong there._

 _Before some continents fell at the hands of the Titans, half of America was sunken by Oceanus the Titan of the sea and Aigaios the Titan of storms in fierce battles with the gods, while others with the power of the gods were kept alive._

 _But a prophecy says that a champion will rise that will tip the balance in the favor of the gods or titans. And the stories concentrates on a young demigod named Percy Jackson whose about to make a great change in the world._

 **Percy's POV 3 years later**

Hi I'm Percy Jackson and I'm a demigod. My story starts in what _used_ to be New Jersey. I guess I should explain more. You see three years ago when the Titan war began many cities fell at their hands in their place kingdoms were built in the name of the titans and their allies. Many tried to run towards Manhattan since it became also a kingdom in the name of the Greek gods.

It stretches almost to half of New York and is the most safest place on this earth. My mother Sally Jackson tried to takes us there during the war so that they didn't find out I was a demigod, but on the run with fugitives, the titans forces caught up with us, my mother died at the hands of the Minotaur while trying to give me time to run away. In my rage and grief at losing my mom I attacked the minotaur and I killed him.

Because of that the leader of that force captured me and sent me as a slave here in what was New Jersey were an ally of the titans named Antaeus a giant son of Poseidon the sea god and Gaea the earth goddess.

He named his kingdom awarded by Kronos the titan king Lybia after the place he wanted to build his skull temple (which he did but that's not the point now). Once there I was turned into a slave/servant, doing whatever duty my master wanted to. Cause of that I learned forging from some of the children of Hephaestus, cyclops (I hang with them cause of my friend Tyson), and mortals that worked there also I knew some medical knowledge and archery by hanging around Will and the healers. Some already knew who they were, others learned their identity after they were 'tested' by Antaeus soldiers. See the titans to find out who is a demigod and who isn't devised this test to make that godly side awake.

They know that I'm a demigod but they haven't found out who it is. My mother gave me a necklace before dying and she said to me that if I wanted to find out who my father was all I had to do was open the locket. Anyway back to the story, aside from my other jobs I was also cupbearer to some of the _nobles_ that are loyal to the titans, but in reality are just sell outs that betrayed their country just for a bit of Kronos' power.

And finally my last job was as a gladiator. Aside from fighting in the arena here on Libya, I also had to do this hunting game were they pit us young demigods and the mortals' kids against monsters they breed for battle.

We're just guinea pigs in reality for them, to test this creatures that they want to use against the Olympian armies. I guess I got to explain this. You see like they're cities and kingdoms that belong to the titans the same can be said also for the gods.

Their cities are well protected and are more advanced that some of those in the titans territories. Also to fight against Kronos forces called The Fallen is the Olympian army. They are demigods, mortals, and monster friendly that serve the gods.

Though for a while the battles have dwindle and there's a kind of stalemate in the battle so there hasn't been much fighting. But still they do on some occasion raids against some of the factories or cities, but here isn't so lucky.

Antaeus maybe a battle maniac but he's a _smart maniac_ , so he's fortress walls around Lybia are strong are fortified. But one day I swore I will escape, with the Fates as my witness that was my oath on the day my mo died.

But of course I knew it wasn't easy to do that, I needed to prepare, learn to fight, gather allies, and finally create a rebellion. All in do time and it was working. I was one of the toughest gladiators in the arena and I had some allies that shared my ambition of a rebellion.

There was Grover Underwood a satyr that worked in the grave fields, Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter, Will Solace son of Apollo, Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus, and Nico di Angelo a son of Hades and like me an unknown.

Together we're the leaders of the Libyan rebellion, little by little we've been gathering our forces waiting for the right time. Since we've been almost everywhere so we knew the places were we needed to strike to defeat Antaeus, and with that then is little by little to strike at Kronos and the Fallen.

… **...**

Today was my day in the arena. According to what I heard from one of my spies in Antaeus' castle was that a diplomat from Kronos was coming here. This was the perfect chance to strike! As I knew that every time Antaeus has a guest he throws a party for them, hence why I'm going to fight cause I'm one of his best gladiators. So before my fight starts I gathered my friends.

"Ok tonight is the night to strike, everyone know what they're going to do?" I asked. Everyone nodded and started to mobilize. The plan was this, Beckendorf and Will are going to gather the weapons on a rendezvous point were the rebels were going to gather for the raid. Nico is going to open the cell doors of the servants barracks which are our forces.

Grover and Katie were going to lead most of the armies along with the other towards the enemy forces while they were resting, meanwhile I and Tyson were going to take some of our warriors to Antaeus castle. So finally it was time for me to go to the arena. As I was preparing in the waiting room for my time Nico appeared from one of the shadows.

"Hey Nico." I said. He nodded.

"Everything is set and ready when do we start?" he asked.

"After my bout at night when Antaeus is at his castle with his guest." I said. "You got what I asked for?" I asked.

He nodded and gave me a bag. Inside was a crossbow with a steel rope attached to the arrows. See Antaeus is invincible as long as he's touching the ground courtesy of mother Gaea. So my plan is to hang him on the roof or a wall to finish him off.

I said my thanks to Nico as he shadow travel from here and that's when I heard the calling horn meaning I was up next to fight. So gathering my weapons, strapping better my armor and taking my helmet I walked out.

As soon as I entered the arena it was pure chaos as always. People cheering and claiming my gladiator name. I guess I should explain that, see Antaeus thought that it be better for our gladiator image if we had impressive names.

So mine was Aeneas and cause of my winning streak in the arena and my kindness toward some of the citizens when I helped them with something, that people like me, but it just embarrassed me.

So I'm known by everyone as Perseus Aeneas. I waited for my opponent and saw Antaeus in his private room with his guest who was this kid dressed in the gray robes that belong to those of the Fallen meaning he was a rogue demigod.

As always he looked as he got burned red tanning in the sun, he was the size of two sumo wrestlers put together, wave tattoos in his arms, and he was dressed in his usual leather armor. I didn't recognize who the demigod was and at the moment I didn't care since I was concentrating on the fight. Then Antaeus raised his hand and yelled: "Let the match begin, now OPEN THE GATES!" and with that he sat with the crowd roaring for some action. As for I was thinking who I was going to face. Normally when some ally of the titans comes here they bring a champion to fight in the arena but apparently not today for this time it was a monster.

It was a chimera one of many they've breed for battle. It was on four legs, instead of fur it has scales, it's face a cross between a hyena and wolf, spikes on it's back, spiked tail, and razor sharp teeth.

And before I could put on a stance it attacked. I quickly rolled away and slashed at it as soon as it came closer. The chimera evaded the attack and quickly strike with it's tail, but I blocked it. It lunged in a blur but I met it with a thrust from my sword and just like that it ended. The crowd roared at my victory and I waved a bit before going back to the waiting room, tonight was time to raid the castle.

… **...**

I was waiting by the forges gearing up waiting for Tyson and the attack force to joined up. Finally they arrived. As I picked my shield and clicked my sword I thought about what I found after I opened the necklace.

 ***Flashback**

As I was preparing I knew it was time to open the necklace. Once I did a flash of light came and went as it appeared and when it faded my necklace was gone. In it's place was a letter and a pen? Confused I opened the letter and found my mom's handwriting. After a couple of minutes of deciphering the words (thank you dyslexia) I finally could make out the words. It's said this:

 _Dear Percy,_

 _If you're reading this it means I'm dead. I know it's painful but knowing you I know you'll make it through. Now the reason I wrote this letter is about the identity of your father. Your father is Poseidon god of the seas. And as his son he gave you the magic weapon that he put with the necklace. It may look like a pen but it's not, it's a sword called Riptide to unleash it's true form just push the button. Know that you will never lose the blade and it can absorb water to create attacks. Also know that I love you and know that both me and your father are proud of you._

 _With love, mom._

I stood there with tears in my eyes as read the letter. Even after she was gone my mom was still looking out for me and I will honor her memory by defeating the titans forces, starting with Antaeus. I looked up to see someone walking and saw Tyson with our regiment armed to the teeth. Tyson grinned with his crooked teeth and I smiled back and I clicked Riptide and it extended into a sword. It was four foot long, and it was made of celestial bronze but also with a metal that I didn't know of. I looked around at all of my friends and the determined looks on each of their faces.

"Let's show them what payback is about!" I said. Everyone cheered with me. And we marched towards the gates of the castle.

It was fast and quick. Those were the words that came to me after we assaulted the gates. The guards were unprepared and had been taken out fast. Now we're storming the castle. Royal guards were making a line to block us from the entrance but that wasn't going to last long.

"GO!" I yelled at Tyson.

He bellowed and he was followed by his cyclops brethren and slammed into that wall. Those mortals didn't last long. A couple that had guns shot some of the cyclops but even they were overwhelmed.

As for me I continued with the remainder of our forces, as I was climbing the stair while the rest of my men scattered in other places to take the castle I saw the other places being attack meaning everything was going smoothly.

I prayed to the gods that nobody died in this attack like those cyclops at the entrance. Shaking the thought aside I continued towards the throne room. I needed to focus on the task at hand. Finally I reached the throne room followed by a couple of my warriors.

Before bursting in I took the crossbow and put it on it's sling knowing it was going to be crucial for the battle and I kicked the double doors open. Inside was Antaeus glaring at me, at his side were the Fallen agent and half a dozen warriors. Antaeus continued to glare at me until he finally spoke.

"So you there betray me Perseus, shame you were my favorite servant, but now you will die." he stated.

But before he could even order his soldiers to attack we were charging at them. I quickly stabbed with Riptide one of the guards, the other got a slash to his throat. Antaeus was already charging at me his bronze knuckles in his hands ready to punch me to a pulp. I rolled to his right and stabbed at his side.

He yelled in pain but the earth quickly closed around the wound and healed him. Cursing I took the crossbow and began to shoot at him, he dodged as I knew he would and quickly attacked me. I barely dodge that attack, he only grazed my side but I could take he fractured a rib.

"Fuck!" I cursed. Antaeus only laughed. Glaring I unleashed my surprise and before he knew it he was hanging in the ceiling by bronze ropes. He trashed but to no avail and I raised my sword and pointed it at him. He stopped squirming and looked at me carefully.

"It's time to pay for your actions Antaeus. For the gods!"

And with that I slashed at him. He yelled until little by little he turned to dirt the only thing left of him was his armor and a pile of dirt. I looked around the room, the soldiers loyal too Antaeus were eliminated and as for the demigod he was nowhere to be seen. I heard footsteps and saw Nico appearing from the shadows.

"Good job Percy, the raid was a success as we speak our soldiers are eliminating Antaeus legions." he stated. I nodded pleased with the news.

"What of our losses?" I asked.

"Some severe and minor injuries but nothing time will heal." he said. I sighed in relief, then the doors to the hall opened and Beckendorf walked in. Aside from a cut in his arm he was ok.

"Reporting in, Will and his siblings are tending to the wounded, Grover and Katie are spreading the news and checking to see that the enemy is killed, and Tyson is Guarding the gates." he said. Nico nodded at this while I looked around. It finally happened _freedom._

"What now Percy?" asked Nico. And it got me thinking of the future what we had to do. I looked at the throne knowing the answer to that. I walked towards it and sat thinking of the decisions I had to make if I wanted to make this place strong to withstand the might of our enemies. After a short pause I opened my eyes with my decision.

"Now we rebuild, we prepare, for we need to strengthen our defenses if we are to face enemy attacks." I stated.

"Thought you'd say that," said Beckendorf nodding, "so what's the plan _my king._ " he asked amused. Nico was also grinning while I glared at them.

"First let it be known that this place won't be called Libya anymore, and also we'll destroy the skull temple in the name of the titans and rebuild a new one for the gods. And also this place shall be known as Troy."

 **Thalia's POV A year after Percy's rebellion**

Being the daughter of Zeus is not fun sometimes. Sure you have the awesome powers to command lightning and the air. But sometimes is too much responsibility. You ask why? Well simple really, see as a child of the king of the gods people see you as a leader and they look at you to make the decisions. Sure I'm almost unbeatable in battle and the only to people that can give me a challenge are my two friends Annabeth and Clarisse.

Surprising that the two children of the war gods get along. While Annabeth is the brains, Clarisse is the muscle. The two get along well. Right now we lead a small battalion of troops to attack a small slave colony that belongs to the titans. They always have these around and every time it makes me mad.

Hence why I'm leading this attack and why I'm also hiding behind a bush for the right time for the guard shift to be over. Waiting sucks for us demigods, I mean the ADHD is killer, I've been about a couple of minutes and I'm about to jump from the ground, so annoying. Just then I heard the call for attack and I started yelling my battle cry along with everyone. And we stormed the place, it looked like one of those towns from the old west and it looked empty. How? The others looked perplexed as I am.

"Don't lower your weapons, it may be a trap," I told them, "five of you stay here in case reinforcement come, the rest search the place." and with that we began exploring.

After the first couple of houses I found nothing and I was to lose interest in this when I heard a moan of pain. That's when I spotted corpses that must've belonged to demigods and mortals, also I spotted dust that belonged to dead around I finally found the source of the sound near a store as run there I called the others to join me. Once they were here I went to check who moaned. It was a fallen member, I noticed cause of the gray armor, but he looked horrible.

Deep cuts were all over him, broken leg, and probably a pierced lung cause of his ragged breath. One of the Apollo healers that were there checked him for a while and stood up shaking his head, I knew what that meant. He didn't have long to live. I crouched down to look at him better and ask him what happened.

"Who did this? I whispered. The boy look at me still trying to breath right until finally he spoke.

"They came in the night," he said hoarsely, "at first we thought it was the Olympian army or the Romans until we saw the armor." he stopped to swallow and I gave him my canteen of water so he could drink. After he drank half of the water he continued a bit strongly.

"They wore black armor and they attacked with great force, we were outnumbered, and outmatched. The leader looked god-like in battle, all those who faced perished at his hand. After we lost they freed the slaves and said something that I didn't hear and they left." he stated. I wanted to ask him more but when I looked up he was gone. Gathering the troops I called our back up to tell them what I heard. It was time to speak to the gods.

… **...**

 **On Olympus**

Olympus is been two months since I've been there cause of all the battles that I had to lead. It was tiresome, maybe once there I could ask my father for some rest, I hope. I got on the elevator of the empire state building or how is it called now Ida tower after the mountain were my father was raised. Finally the elevator stopped and reached Olympus. I passed the city and reached the palace of the gods.

Once there I saw the mayhem inside. Satyrs, mortals, demigods, nature spirits, and other creatures I saw but whose name I didn't know were running around tables, maps and other rooms of the palace. I walked quickly as to not get caught by their dilemma but like always it didn't work. Annabeth appeared at my side with some papers clutched in her hands.

"Hey Thals I need your help with these." she said.

"Not now Annie I got to report to the gods on something I found." I said.

"Really, what?" she asked. Typical of a daughter of the goddess of wisdom. Reluctantly I told her and with every word I swore I could see the gears turning in her head trying to figure out about what I heard.

"I've heard of something like that." she said.

"Really?" I said now curious.

"Yeah one of our regiment reported something like what you heard, that some group dressed in black armor had destroyed a couple of outpost of the titans." she stated.

I wondered who these people were. Were they some new force of the Olympians or another force entirely. I wasn't sure but I was going to see if I could find out. Finally reached the council room and opened them. Inside were the fourteen Olympians which surprised me. Since the war started sometimes at least part of the Olympians were busy with the war.

To have all of them together meant trouble. Most of the gods had on their battle gear like my dad, Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, Artemis and Hades. The other were in their normal clothes. Zeus stared at me with some concern in his eyes checking to see if I was injured. He can't show it more openly as he's the king but he cares for me and my twin brother Jason praetor and leader of the Roman demigods. I walked to the center and kneeled to my father.

"Lord Zeus report." I said out loud for everyone to hear after nod from him I told my tell. Everyone mortal and immortal alike listened without questions. They were surprised to what I discovered that Athena stood from her throne and started pacing around. With intensity of her walk I thought she was going to make a hole on the floor. Finally Zeus spoke up.

"We've heard of a new force that was fighting the titans but as to what they're called and who they are, we have no leads. That is why I want you Thalia to search for clues as to who they are." he stated and I nodded.

"Also child we've already told the Romans to search for this group too so you may see them along your path." said Athena after her little power walk. "Also choose those that you wish to join you on your quest." I nodded and looked around the entourage of demigods. After scanning around I knew who to choose.

"I choose Annabeth, Clarisse, Jake, Travis, Connor, Malcolm and Lee." I said.

My friends broke from the group I joined my side. Why did I chose them? Simple I know I'll need wisdom hence Annabeth and her brother Malcolm, some muscle hence Clarisse, some thieves and infiltrators the Stoll brothers, someone good with mechanics Jake Mason son of Hephaestus, and a healer Lee. I've known them for years and have work together we work well together. But I wondered who this black dressed army was and whose allegiance they're with. And who leads them.

 **Percy's POV**

it's been a year after I lead the rebellion and took control of Antaeus' city. Now the city that I have named Troy has flourished under new management. We've destroyed all the skull temples that were built in honor of the titans and we've been working on a new order for the city.

Examples are temples for the gods, Cynthia a daughter of Athena built one temple looking just like the Parthenon and inside you had different smaller temples in the name of the gods. Aside from that I've been strengthening our armies by making regiments, making a sea fleet and aerial cavalry using pegasi.

Anyway long story short, Troy has been growing great. As for me well I was crowned the king of Troy (to my displeasure) so it was my duties to hear the complaints and problems of the people. Fortunately my friends were there to help, Beckendorf and Tyson have building and forging new weaponry and items for the need of the citizens, also walls around the city to protect from invasion.

Nico and some children of Hecate used they're abilities to strengthen the walls greater. Grover and Katie have made our food supply greater than ever And our army has grown strong, Every able man and woman that want to join the fight when the time comes, but so far it has been quiet. Still I know that this is the calm before the storm and I tried to have the people enjoy this peace for as long as it lasts.

Just in case and invasion occurs I had the Cyclopes and the Hephaestus children build bunkers to protect them in case the walls fail. Anyway today after finishing my work I was waiting for our mercenary regiment to come back from a raid on a slave camp.

The man leading them was a mortal by the name of Simmons and was a war veteran before the titan war. While he was middle age he was still capable and put him to lead the mercenaries to control them and not let them be reckless in battle. The had sent a message last week that the raid was a success and were coming back.

Finally one of the sentries spotted them coming and bringing with them, horses? I ordered the gate keepers to open the doors to let them in. Once they did the gates shut I went to meet them and spotted General Simmons grinning at me with helm tucked in his arm.

"So general I take it was a success?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well of course Aeneas, we got in the vans weapons and some freed slaves," he drank some water from his canteen before continuing, " and also we got some weird horses." he said hesitantly.

"Weird how?" I wondered.

"Well see when one of my men found stables in the camp and when he went to check if they were and he came back with a bite in his arm…" he trailed off.

" A bite is he ok and how did it happened?" I asked.

Simmons just signaled me to follow him to where the horse were. All of them had muzzles on them and the ones watching them were dressed in full armor and were keeping a safe distance but enough that the can stop the horses from escaping. Simmons then took one of the horses and with care and speed took it off and what came next wasn't being expected. The horse had razor sharp teeth. The horse whinnied angrily and looked at me yelling inside my head.

" _We're hungry give us meat!"_ it was yelling. As a son of Poseidon I could understand all horses but this was the first time a horse wanted meat. I racked my brain trying to find in my knowledge of Greek Mythology what this thing was and suddenly I remembered.

"The horses of Diomedes!" I exclaimed. When they looked at me confused, I explained about the labors of Heracles and that he had to take flesh eating horses.

"Well now what do we do with them?" asked Simmons. I thought about something I wanted to do and decided to try it.

"Let's put them in some stables and tame them to use in our cavalry." I stated. I was expecting yelling but what I didn't expect was for Simmons to order some of his troops to take them into the free stables. He turned to me with resigned look.

"Seeing as I can't fight you on this might've as well continue with my report," he grumbled and after nodding to him to continue he spoke, "in the camp we also found some mortal servants and some demigods slaves." he said pointing to were some healers were tending to the ex- slaves.

"And three of them are very interesting and I thought maybe you would like to meet them." he said.

I looked at him closely, one of the reasons I trusted Simmons as one of my advisor is cause he always brings something unexpected to table. Nodding I followed him were these interesting demigods were. What I find was two kids my age, boy and girl, and a middle aged man.

The girl had chocolate brown hair, braided in thin strands down the sides. She was seriously pretty and her eyes seemed to change color like kaleidoscope, brown, blue, green. The kid looked like Latino Santa's elf, he had curly black hair, pointy ears, a cheerful face even with that has happened to him, and a mischievous smile that reminded me of the Hermes kids when they're going to steal something.

As for the man, he had gray hair, a beard, he's well built, and his eyes were stormy grey. Anyway the two teens were at the man's side as if they didn't know what to do, as for the man he looked at me and stood walking towards me.

"Hello I am Daedalus." he said extending his hand, but I didn't shook it cause I was in shock.

"The maker of the labyrinth?" I asked just to be sure. Daedalus just laughed with good humor as if already got used to that question.

"Yes the same one in mythology, the son of Athena." he said in good humor.

"But how are you-" I let the question trail off.

"Alive, well is simple really, you see after escaping my labyrinth and going into exile I did some things I'm not proud of." he said bitterly before continuing. "So to pay for my crimes I went to my mother Athena to ask her to guide me to clean my conscience. She said to put myself into her servitude and that of the gods. And I did doing work and being messenger to the gods for some years until finally I paid my dues and as reward for my work I was granted immortality." he finished. I was surprised to think I had a legendary demigod in front of me, but it made me wondered something too.

"But why were you with Kronos and the Fallen?" I asked.

"Simple really, when the titans began their war on the gods I was in my studio in the labyrinth, but they found me out thanks to the help of that deceitful Minos." he said angrily. "After that they destroyed the entire labyrinth and placed me in that tower building weapons and making design for war ships and fortresses for them, until now." he stated.

"And these two?" I wondered.

"Oh, they're my assistants, they were in trouble with some giants so to save them I asked the officer in charge of the camp to save them and they've been with me ever since." he stated.

"And they are?" I asked.

"Well the girl is Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite, and the boy is Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus." he said signaling both of them. The guy, Leo, was looking at some of the soldiers gears asking question about them, while the girl Piper was just looking around unsure of what to do.

"Well Daedalus if you're seeking shelter we could offer you some to you and your friends." I said.

"Hhmm, well I accept but I'm not sure about my friends' answer." he said.

"I'm staying!" yelled Leo then he looked at the girl. "What about you Piper?" he asked but she ignore him.

"What's in it for us?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"What do you want from us?" she said sharply. "Do you want to put us into servitude or do your dirty work?" she coldly. I just was in shock, she thought we were going to enslave them, oh boy.

"Look Piper we don't want nothing from you if you want to be a citizen of Troy, then so be it, and if you want to fight alongside us then welcome, all in all we want nothing from you. We're here to free those the titans captured like we were once and giving back their freedom." I stated with no emotion in my voice. She stared into my eyes trying to see if I was lying, but she won't find no lies in my eyes. She must've sensed it cause she smiled and nodded.

"Ok I'll join you." she declared.

"Welcome." I said and shook her hand. I was going to ask her more about her, but like always the fates like to make unwanted surprises.

Suddenly an explosion occurred in the harbor. Thankfully it was near here so I could get there in time, quickly telling one of the soldiers on patrol to sound the alarm to call more soldier to the harbor. Pulling for my pocket I clicked Riptide into sword form and raced to the harbor. I reached the harbor to find a battle going on.

Some soldiers were fighting some weird monsters. They looked like mixture of sea creatures balled up in a freakish thing coming out of the water. I quickly entered the fray cleaving one of this monsters. As I fought a monster one of them broke through a fight and almost cut off my head until another sword bloke his axe.

Daedalus appeared in armor and went on to fight the monsters until he stabbed him and the monster turned to dust. He winked at me and went on to fight. The battle wasn't as fierce as I thought meaning something was up, but I had to leave those thoughts aside until this scrimmage was over. Finally the last monster was done.

"What were they?" asked Nico.

"They were daemons sea spirits." explained Daedalus.

"But why were they here?" I said. "I mean this hasn't happen until now so why now?" Daedalus was thinking about this as was everyone else, it was Grover who got a good enough theory.

"Cause they wanted to know our defenses!" he exclaimed. "Think about it when we defeated Antaeus, there was a Fallen officer here with him and he disappeared the night of the rebellion." he stated.

"Then that means he knew of us and danger we posed to the titans, but why now, I mean why didn't they attacked before?" I asked.

"Probably cause they wanted to see how much this place has grown." explained Daedalus. "The titans know of your rebellion and know they want to see if you're a threat or not, and they sent this small force to see if your strong or weak, and now they know they're answer." he finished grimly. And dread filled inside of me.

"Which means that now they'll eliminate us before we can grow stronger or ally ourselves with either Olympians or Romans." I said softly but loud enough for the others to hear me.

"Exactly." said Daedalus. With this my worst fears have been realized to early for that matter, which means we needed to move in case we face an unwanted threat.

"Nico tell the guards we need 24 hour guard duty in case the enemy comes, Grover tell the Hecate kids to finish that defensive barrier ahead of schedule, and tell Beckendorf and Tyson to finish those projects of them. We're going to prepare for battle." I ordered.

"But what about the harbor for now is our weakest defensive location." said Nico.

"I'll handle that," interrupted Daedalus, "With the help of Leo and some of your inventors I can make something fast and strong that can help you." he stated.

"Are you sure?" I asked, and he nodded. "Good you'll work with Beckendorf, Grover show him to the forges is time we show the titans what we're about."

 **Thalia's POV**

Man was this quest suckish. It's been a week and all we've done so far is fight and fight against monsters. I mean is like they want us to not look, anyway we were taking a break beside some trees after searching for hours. I looked at the others Annabeth and Malcolm were discussing where to go next, Clarisse was sharpening a knife, Connor and Travis were snoring, Lee was on lookout and Jake was fiddling with some gears making something.

I've been thinking about on what to do next and I had nothing, but what I did know is that we weren't going to last long with all this attacks that were happening. We needed help and I knew who could give it but I also know some of the others won't like it.

"Everyone gear up, we're going to meet up with the Romans." I stated as I stood up.

Of course my words came true as Connor, Travis, Clarisse, and Annabeth began arguing. They've met the Romans and even though they were allies they never met eye to eye. See the Romans were descendants of the Trojan people that were defeated by the Greeks and ever since then the Romans never liked us. They made peace with us for the sake of the alliance but that old vengeance still loomed in the for of: sarcastic comments, taunting, and in some cases extreme pranking (though so far the Mercury kids never stood a chance against the Stoll twins).

Hence I have to try and make peace with them, thankfully I wasn't alone. My twin brother Jason and me have been assigned ambassadors to try and stop the fighting. You may be wondering, if you're twins the how come one is Roman and the other is Greek? Simple really see the night we were conceived our father Zeus was in between his Greek and Roman form.

So I who was born first by a minute was Greek while my brother was born Roman. When we were three our mom died in a car crash and dad took us with him. Living on Olympus was boring, I was practically raised by Hestia goddess of the hearth since my father was too busy, as for my brother he got taken by Hera and raised by her as her champion. When we turned seven, I was sent to camp Half Blood, while Jason was sent to camp Seven Hills the Roman camp.

On Olympus I never could play or even speak with him, Hera was _very bitchy_ when it came to him. Which made me have a grudge towards the goddess of _marriage_ for all my life. On camp Half Blood I met my two greatest friends, Luke and Annabeth. Luke is a son of Hermes and he was an incredible fighter though he never could beat me in our sparring matches. But then came the Dark Days, see Luke went to do a quest in getting apples of the Garden of the Hesperides but got attacked by the dragon guarding the tree and in fierce battle Luke won against the monster but got injured. We found him injured with a scar on his face and other serious injuries, but our healers managed to save him.

But he changed after that, he got into more fights with others and he almost killed in a sparring match one of his students if it weren't for Clarisse (who was practicing with her cabin) who tackled him and clubbed him with her fist (children of Ares have a bit more strength than others). After that Chiron our trainer decide it was better to take Luke out of duties until he could recuperate.

But it didn't work, a week after that incident a huge legion of monsters attacked camp. Luke was leading it, we survived and one of course but we didn't know it was a diversion. We heard from the gods that the Mist that covered our world was destroyed and monsters were attacking cities, invading them, conquering them. We tried to fight but some rogue demigods of camp that join Luke were leading the assaults and knew our movements, making us the losing side.

It wasn't until the gods began to act themselves to preserve the Heart of the West. That happened when I was ten years old. When one of my best friends in the whole world turned on us and caused destruction on America. Now here I am waiting for the Romans at the meeting point we set up. I was excited, I hadn't seen my brother in a long time, I wanted to see how he was doing. I've heard of his exploits and victories but I wanted to hear them from him, some people tend to exaggerate the reports.

Finally after half an hour we heard they're signal to see if we were there and after we gave it they came. It was only a dozen of them but they were armed to the teeth. At the front was my brother dressed in roman armor. I couldn't wait so I ran to him and hugged him. He got out of the hug with a smile on his face. His hair was cut short, under his armor he was dressed in a purple shirt, jeans, with combat boots, he Imperial gold made gladius hung sheathed at his side.

Behind him the other Roman demigods stood apart from us and the rest as if they didn't want to breathe the same air as us Greeks, likewise my friends were doing the same. I really wish we could get along, and apparently my brother was thinking the same thing by the look on his face.

"So Jason," I said to relieve the tension among us, "what have you found out?" I asked.

"Well so far we nothing, these group is well trained in stealth and know when to disappear and not leave traces." told Jason. "Also for that reason we've asked for the Hunters of Artemis to help solve that problem and also another." he explained.

"What do you mean when you say problem?" asked Annabeth making me jump.

"Well mercenaries and bandits have been causing some havoc around these parts, and when we asked the Hunters for help on our mission they asked for our help in theirs." he said. I nodded the Hunters of Artemis are our allies and they've been hunting the barbarians that were rogue still.

"So when are we to meet them?" I asked.

"How about right now." said a familiar voice. I turned to see at least a dozen girls dressed in silvery clothes with bows slung on their shoulders.

Leading them were two girls I knew very well. One was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin, unlike the others she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair. I knew her anywhere, she was my friend Zoë Nightshade. The other girl at her side had olive skin and black hair, it was Bianca di Angelo daughter of Hades. Both of them smiled and went to join us.

"Zoë it's been so long!" I said as I hugged her.

See I met her a couple of times on Olympus when she went with Artemis and we got along well, she even wanted to join the Hunters with her but I refused cause it wasn't for me, she understood but it thankfully it didn't stop us from being friends. As for Bianca, Zoë met her during a raid in a slave camp, she apparently lost her brother and feeling sad join with the Hunters, she now had a new family.

"Yes it has how ha-" she started but was cut off by the sound of an explosion. It was close from here. As one we took out our weapons and headed off silently in the night to see what was happening. When we found the source of the sound we found ourselves in the middle of a fight.

"It's the mercenaries!" whispered Bianca. I saw that said mercenaries were in battle against a slim and tall warrior when the light on the fire that were scattered around caught him we saw he was wearing _black armor_. The guy was a decent fighter surrounded on all sides yet still able to hold his own.

But I sensed that he won't make without back up. I looked at my friends and they nodded with grim determination. And together we charged. The mercenaries weren't expecting us and it was good for it turned into our advantage. It was fierce this battle this guys weren't your average bandits. I looked around and found the black armored kid still fighting suddenly he stabbed his sword in the ground and said in a voice of power that felt familiar.

"Rise and serve me." he said.

Suddenly the ground opened and skeleton warriors rose from the earth ready to fight the enemies of their master. As for me I went cold inside. This guy was a son of Hade! Impossible only Bianca and some of dozen kids on Olympus were the only kids alive are supposed to exist. I looked around the battlefield and saw Bianca with look of sadness and happiness. Finding it strange I went back just in time to block with a shield Aegis. The guy flinched in fear giving enough time to stabbed him with my spear. We continue fight until what remained of the enemy ran away leaving us with the dude in the black armor who was busy cleaning his sword with a rag he found in one of the bodies. Then he suddenly tensed and readied his guard and look at us taking us in for the first time.

"Who are you?" he demanded raising his sword as he spoke. Calmly I stepped forward and was about to speak when Bianca spoke first.

"Nico is that you?" she said in disbelieve. But that didn't help much.

"How do you know my name?" he growled. That's when Bianca stepped into the light so he could see her better.

"It's me Bianca your sister." she said calmly. Now I was shocked, Bianca's brother alive? This was surprising but it wasn't helping with Nico here.

"Impossible my sister died during the war!" he said. He sounded like he didn't want to believe.

"No little brother I survived and later free by the Hunters of Artemis." she said. And I saw that Nico wasn't a very happy kid right now.

"Huh looks like you found a new family and forgot about the old one." he sneered. Huh now I know why that voice was familiar, he sounded just like his father Hades when he spoke.

"Nico that's not fair." she said with reproach. "I didn't know you were alive if I knew then-" but was cut off by her brother.

"We're children of Hades!" he screamed. "We know when someone dies and when new life is born!" he said. He then looked at us.

"And who're all of you." he demanded.

"I'm Thalia daughter of Zeus," I said calmed unlike Bianca who was crying, "General of the Olympian forces." I said and saw him widened his eyes surprised. "I take it you know of us?" In response he summoned more skeleton warriors to attack us.

Then he ran into the darkness. We would've been in another fight except Bianca stopped the skeletons with a wave of her hand and they turn to dust. Without even saying a word she runs after her brother, I looked at the others and nod my head to follow her. And so the race is one to capture our only link to this group.

 **Percy's POV**

I was at sitting in my tent playing with portable game console, courtesy of Leo who invented it. Now I know I need to be the responsible leader of Troy but every once in a while I still act like a kid my age. Plus this game was fun, as I continued playing I didn't noticed Pier and Beckendorf entering until I heard the fake cough. I raised my head and spotted my two friends trying to hide their smirks to no avail.

"Is something wrong?" I grumbled knowing I wasn't going to hear the end of this.

"Yeah there's still no word on Nico since he went to spy on those Mercenaries." said Piper. I got up and went with them to the meeting tent.

"What's going on?" I asked the moment I entered.

"It appears that Nico failed to report at the appointed time." said Daedalus.

"Then it means something happened, contact him on his transmitter." I said. Daedalus took out a bronze cell-phone sized communicator. He then started to fiddle with it until he got Nico.

"Nico are you alright?" asked Daedalus.

"I'm being chased by Olympian soldiers requesting backup!" and with that he cut off communication. Everyone looked at me knowing this day was coming but thinking it was on better conditions.

"Everyone suit up, we're going to help Nico." I ordered.

 **Thalia's POV**

Man it's been an hour since we've been chasing Nico. If it wasn't for the hunters we would've lost him already. He's good at hiding his tracks, but the hunters are better. Also Bianca is channeling her powers to stop him from shadow traveling.

I looked at her, she was pale her strength draining from her as she kept pushing him from the shadows, and even after he stopped she still kept doing it just in case. I just hope we find him eventually. Zoë says that pretty soon we'll corner him and then we'll force what he knows and especially who does he work for.

 **Nico's POV**

Man was this tiring, it was supposed to be a simple recon mission but somehow they found me and before I knew it I was in the middle of a fight. Not only that but Olympian soldiers found me along with my supposed dead sister Bianca. All this time and she never found me enjoy herself as a huntress leaving me with the hardships of slavery. I remember that dreadful day, I was nine Bianca ten, we were running after our mom died protecting us from a drakon.

I remember Bianca saying we'll be together and that she was going to keep me safe. I believed her, but before we knew it we got captured and since I was making a fuss when they separated us I was sent to Antaeus in Libya which is now Troy. I remember how scared I was and how which my mom was there with me.

And how Antaeus was laughing at the fun I was going to provided to them. Then he came, Percy, dressed in robe of blue, he's face held no expression when Antaeus ordered him to take me to the servants quarters and to teach me how it worked in the palace.

Then he took me to this room and healed my injuries and told me this words that I will always remember: _"I know it's tough and hard but we have to withstand it if we're to be free once more."_

I saw in his eyes a fire in them, and I knew that his looks when I saw him was for show and he was going to have his payback. After that I never cried until this night, I stood by Percy's side and those of my friends, never wavering in my beliefs, never hesitating in my decision.

But now after seeing Bianca I felt like a little kid again scared of the dangers of this world. That's when I heard my transmitter buzzing in my pocket. I took it and answered.

"This is Nico I hear you." I said and was answered by Percy's voice the man I looked up to as a brother.

"Nico good you aren't caught, listen go to the meeting point we set up before, we're already there, shadow travel there fast." said Percy.

"I can't," I said sourly, " they got a child of Hades that's keeping me from shadow traveling." I didn't want to say she was my sister until I speak to him face to face.

"Really, well we have your location and your close to the meeting point in about a half an hour, now this is the plan." I nodded to myself as he told me how this was going to work on our favor.

 **30 minutes later Nico's POV**

I finally reached the meeting tired from all that running and retracing my steps and changing course to fool them. I sat on a boulder and took my skull helm off, and took from my bag a bottle of water and drank deeply.

Then took my canteen of nectar and drank a cap full followed by pebble sized piece of ambrosia and with that my strength return. That's when I heard that voice calling me. With sigh on my lips I stood up unsheathing my sword.

 **Thalia's POV**

Finally we reached the place when I heard Bianca yell: "NICO!" Sure enough there he was, sword raised ready for a fight. Now that he didn't have his helmet on I could see his face better. He looked like his father, he had that handsome proud look his father Hades always wore.

His hair reached his back, like Bianca he had those dark eyes of their father. He wielded a black sword, that was probably made of stygian iron. I walked towards were Bianca was and try to speak calmly with Nico.

"Look kid we just want to talk with you nothing more." I stated clearly. He just made a _pfft_ sound.

"Yeah like a believe that, sorry but you haven't shown me nothing to make me trust you," he then looked at Bianca with cold anger in eyes, " _nothing."_ Bianca lowered her head tears in her eyes making me very _pissed_.

"Look kid whether you like it or not you're surrounded by us and there's nowhere to escape so just come quietly." I said with some smugness.

"I wouldn't be so sure." said voice in the night. From behind the trees and the nightly mist came archers surrounding us, also some with guns. In the center of small cliff appeared five people, the fifth one in the center.

"Lower your weapons we have you surrounded and we have snipers also around us ready to blow your brains out." the guy stated calm. Slowly I lowered my spear and shield and gave Travis the signal to use his super speed to take the leader out.

Thankfully he noticed and before anyone could do anything he was gone. But just before he could get to the leader, said person just raised his arm and with lariat move knocked Travis off the ground and toppling towards it unconscious.

"A brave move but foolish." the guy said amused. "But I suggest you don't try to be heroes or next time one of you might be dead." he said.

"Normally I prefer to see the face of the person that's threatening me so why don't you show yourself." I said with sarcasm in every word.

"Where are my manners how foolish of me, forgive me." the guy said mockingly and stepped forward.

All I had to say was, holy Aphrodite was he hot! He was tan like he spend every day in the beach, his hair reached his shoulders and was tied in a ponytail. He wore black armor, no helm, and in the center of his breastplate was a gold trident.

At his side stood four people, the two behind I couldn't make out their faces, but the two in the front I could see. The guy on the right was build big, African American, dressed in armor two, but with a beautiful crafted helm, a sword was at his side.

The other was a girl, her hair was braided at the sides and behind, she was beautiful and also wore armor, only she had a knife strapped to her thigh.

"I am Perseus Aeneas Jackson, son of Poseidon," I could hear the gasps behind me,

"General and Ruler of Troy, but you can call me Percy." he said.

"Troy doesn't exist anymore." stated Annabeth in matter of factly.

"Well for your information I know that, this a new Troy for _your information_." said Percy sarcastically.

He walked to were Nico was and began talking in whispers. Damn I can't read lips but I know a certain daughter of Athena who can. I looked at Annabeth and she nodded and could see her eyes shine a bit as she looked at them. But was stopped by an arrow hitting close to where she was.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you child." said one of the guys that were with Percy. He got

"Daedalus?" I asked unsure of the answer. He just looked at me taking me in and smiled.

"Well, well little Thalia look at you all grown up." he looked over my shoulder looking for my brother. "And Jason too look how much you've both grown." he said happily.

"Daedalus you know them?" asked Percy stopping his other conversation and entering this one.

"Yes, remember when I told you of duties for my crimes," he said and Percy nodded, " well every now and then I visited Olympus cause of them even after my sentence was over, and one of those sentence was to watch over the children of Zeus." he said. I remembered that, how he used to make toys for us and the fun I had when he gave me piggyback rides. I smiled at the memories.

"I see, well Nico just informed me of what happened and what he found out." said Percy and looked at Bianca. "I know his side of the story but I want to hear yours." he stated and motioned for Bianca to speak. Meanwhile Zoë was furious.

"Don't speak to a hunter you arrogant boy!" she growled. Percy looked at her and me as if saying _Is she for real?_ I just shrugged telling him yes.

"Well now huntress I meant no offense I just want to get to the bottom of things but your right that can be saved for later now-" whatever he was going to say was cut off as my brother took his sword and charged Percy.

For a moment I thought Percy done for but he out of nowhere pulled out a sword and blocked Jason's attack. And both of them stood circling each other and at once they struck.

 **Thalia's POV**

Both if them we circling each other like two wolves looking for an opening. When suddenly they attacked blades clashing fiercely. Jason slashed and attack pushing Percy more and more. The other Romans were smirking at the poor performance that Percy was displaying.

Meanwhile Percy was on the defensive blocking every attack that Jason sent him. For some reason I saw that Percy looked bored with the battle, as if he wasn't into it, problem was Jason noticed that to and began to push Percy more until he decapitated Percy if the latter hadn't dodge only getting a cut on his cheek.

"Fight back don't you have no pride?" growled Jason in annoyance. Percy cleaned his cheek and looks at my brother and grins.

"Alright enough of the warm up let's fight for real." stated Percy.

Jason nodded a bit happy at this. Romans they're always happy with battles even my sometimes sweet brother. The battle commenced with Percy delivering a strong blow against Jason making the Romans sobered up from their laughter.

Jason held in and when he tried to push back, Percy began giving blow after and began pushing back this time. Jason retaliated and for a moment he had the upper hand, but Percy began changing his rhythm with different sword techniques that looked like kendo and a mixture of fencing.

At first both of them were evenly matched, even with Percy changing the rhythm of his swordsmanship, but that's when once again Percy surprised us all. Suddenly out of nowhere he threw a vicious punch that would've broken Jason's jaw if he hadn't dodge it. But as soon as he did that Percy kicked him in the chest and sent his elbow to my brother's face knocking him to the ground.

Jason quickly rolled to get up again and tackled Percy to the ground only to fail. It seemed Percy had prepared himself so now both of them were grappling. They wrestled for a while trying to take away the others sword, and surprisingly Percy threw his sword and to our greater surprise began doing martial arts moves against Jason. I'll tell you this my brother wasn't expecting this and was unprepared for his sword getting out of hand.

It seemed Percy was about to win but he stopped suddenly and went to take but his sword and my brothers' and gave it to him.

I knew what this was, the honor of a warrior, when two warriors fight an honest duel in respect to they opponent you can give him a chance to regain his blade and prepare himself to battle to the end. I could tell that both Jason and his Romans were surprised about this, while the Trojans had proud smiles on their faces while watching their leaders' fight.

Jason took his blade, nodded his thanks and took his stance. But before they continued their fight, suddenly a this bright light appeared out of nowhere surrounding all of us and there was a flash if light and everything went dark.

 **Third Person's POV**

While Thalia and the others were watching the fight between the Roman leader Jason Grace against the Trojan king Perseus Jackson they didn't realize they were being watched. Through a hidden Iris message the fourteen Olympian gods watched silently this fight curious to see this new force that has risen from Titan territory. It had been a while since all fourteen had been together, for the war has been a taxing one.

Even with this unofficial truce that rose after the fierce battle between gods and titans, dangers have lurked around every corner. Hence they had to go when commanded to deal with whatever problem was at hand.

Now together they watched as this son of Poseidon was able to match if not surpass the son of Jupiter. Everyone of the gods were thinking something differently as they saw how the Fates made the two forces cross paths.

Zeus for one was shocked to see that his son who has been a great leader following this sudden change in this world had met his match, by a child of Poseidon no less. Meanwhile his wife Hera was worried that her champion would be hurt greatly by this boy and it slightly annoyed her this. Jason has given her honor beyond anything else since from the two twins she chose him.

They boy has been in two great battles since the titans rose from Tartarus, the first one was when that son of Hermes cause this Titan war, and how the Romans fought to survive and defend Olympus alongside the Greek demigods.

The second one was after their camp was destroyed, how the Romans lead by Jason, after Lupa's death in the beginning of the war, fought for a new place to call home. Still called Seven Hills in the name of their old camp, Jason became king and has ruled wisely to this day.

And through all that for losing to some wannabe, ridiculous, she thought. Meanwhile Poseidon was in shock. His oldest son was alive! Sally's boy made it through the war. He wished that he could've find him before, but he couldn't, the oceans were at war against each other as he faced Oceanus and Aigaios the sea and storm titans. It was all he could do to stop the shockwave of the battles against them from reaching the mainland.

But all that time he worried for Sally and Percy wondering were they are, even asked Hades if they were in the Underworld. Hades said that Sally Jackson was in Elysium for sacrificing herself to save her child, but the boy wasn't in the Underworld. This gave him hope, but even after Aigaios' defeat, Oceanus was still attacking his territory and he knew his son will have to wait, _for the greater good._

Bullshit he thought he Zeus said those words, but even so he followed Zeus orders and continued to fight Oceanus. And now after four years his son returned from nowhere, turned into a fierce warrior and king no less. He was proud and when he could get the chance he will speak to him and ask for his forgiveness.

As for Hades he was also surprised, a child of his alive, Maria's boy no less. He thought Bianca was the only survivor, but in his grief for Maria he didn't even check whether Nico was alive, how foolish of him, now the boy was vengeful against his sister and partly at him too for not being there.

He shook his sadly feeling being a sorry excuse for a father. Meanwhile Poseidon looked at the other gods. Aphrodite was watching this battle too, but also the group of those Trojans that were there, interesting he thought. Ares was watching the fight probably expecting for more blood to flow.

Athena to was watching the fight her stormy gray eyes analyzing the son of Poseidon not surprising, both she and Ares trained those two young child of Zeus and she was probably surprised at someone holding his own against her student. As for Apollo and Artemis, Apollo was listening to an ipod while Artemis was watching with nostalgic face.

Probably remembering his son Orion and how she accidentally killed him cause of trickery by Apollo. He looked at his son again I saw that the boy did looked a bit like Orion except in the eyes, Orion had blue eyes whereas Percy has sea green eyes. Hermes was busy with his daily work, Hestia was watching the battle sadly, Poseidon knew it was cause she didn't like fights, Demeter didn't care much, probably cause it didn't involve agriculture and Dionysus well he never cared for heroes. Suddenly Zeus stood up.

"This has gone far enough, we will speak with this Trojans personally." he stated. Then he waved his hand and flash of light enveloped the group in front of them and they disappeared only to see them in front of them.

 **Percy's POV**

Right in the middle of my fight a flash of light appears and before I knew I'm inside some huge throne room. How do I know that? Well the place is bigger than a football stadium, while in front of me stood fourteen giant beings sitting on thrones watching all of us. My suspicion is that this are the Olympians but to be sure I'll ask that pretty girl Thalia for info as to who they are.

I spotted her standing up and went quickly to help her, I gave her my hand and she hesitated to take it as if I was going to attack her but she must've seen that I held no hostility in my eyes and she took my hand with a smile on her face.

"So where are we an who are they? I whispered as I help her.

"We're in Olympus and this are the Olympian gods." she stated. I looked at the gods who were watching us curiously and I did a head count noticing something.

"How come there are fourteen Olympians aren't there supposed to be twelve?" I asked.

"Well at the beginning they were, but with the war against the Titans to strengthen their collective power, they put lady Hestia and lord Hades as Olympians again." she said proudly when she mentioned Hestia.

"Do you like or admire Hestia?" I asked curious. She smiled at me happily making me smile back.

"Yeah see after my mom died Zeus gave Hestia to me, while Hera took my brother to raise. So long story short Hestia is like a mother to me." she said simply.

"Wait why would Hera raise I child of Zeus? I asked surprised.

"Well between you and me I think is because she doesn't have any kids of her own and took Jason as his champion cause of it and-" whatever she was going to say was lost when thunder roared around us making everyone look at the man in the pinstripe suit that must've been Zeus. Suddenly from halls and other entrances came demigods, mortals, a few monsters and nature spirits.

"We wish to welcome to Olympus new allies the warriors of Troy!" he stated. All around everyone began whispering so loud you could almost hear them from were I was. As for me I waved Thalia goodbye and went with m friends thinking only one thing. The Fates must really like to mess with me.

"Exactly what do you mean that we're allies, lord Zeus?" I asked. Zeus frowned confused.

"Well didn't you did this mission of yours to find us for an alliance?" he asked confused. Now I was in shock, how in Tartarus did he come up with that idea? Well time to set him straight.

"You see lord Zeus, the reason for our mission was to get rid of the rogue mercenaries in that region," I explained, "hence why I sent Nico here to spy on them to see how many there were when he got found out and we all met." I said.

Then someone cleared her throat and one of the goddesses calling for attention. She had black hair tied in a bun and stormy gray eyes, which meant this was Athena goddess of wisdom.

"Why then Trojan king do you not want to ally yourselves with us?" she asked with those piercing intimidating eyes. But she wasn't going to intimidate me.

"Well lady Athena simple, I wanted to strengthen my Trojan forces first going on to join with other forces." I stated.

"And how much of your forces is completed Perseus? asked Athena. I cringed when she said my full name, it's not like I don't like it it's just made feel older than I am.

"Well," I began, "about eighty-five percent?" I said turning to Daedalus who nodded back affirming what I said. I turned back and looked at the slightly shocked faces of the gods, I'll admit it made smile.

"So for the moment for the moment we have been recluting people to our cause, hence the raids on slave camps is to find demigods and mortals to join our cause. So far of the missing fifteen, we have five percent covered and are new beginning and finishing their training." I declared to the shock of all around us immortal and mortal alike.

"And you did this in a year?" asked a man in a mechanic's jumpsuit and from the metal bracer on one of his legs and the occasional spark of flame that shows on his beard, he was the lord of the forges Hephaestus.

"Well now not exactly," I said, "most of our forces were already there when Antaeus ruled." I stated.

"And you let them join you?" said an incredulous guy dressed like a buff biker meaning he was probably Ares the god of war. Now the way he said it made me a bit angry as if I trusted people that were soon to be traitors.

"For your information I knew most of those soldiers well enough, that I knew which won't be betray us and which will. One of the reasons we're recluting more people into our forces." I stated coldly. I saw Athena give me a look of pity.

"What?" I said to her. "Afraid that my loyalty to my people is foolish?" I said. "Cause for you information it's not!" I stated. " You think I don't know my own strength and weakness!"

"So young." muttered Athena with sorrow. Well now that made me mad. I know she's a god and I'm a mortal, but that didn't mean that I was going to let her and her fellow Olympians say I was blind.

"Hey listen here brainiac!" I growled, hearing the gasps of shock and horror of those that serve the gods. "I've spent _four years_ gathering strength and allies to overthrow that retched giant, during those times I've observed the soldier that were also gladiators and saw who were trustworthy and who wasn't.

And during the rebellion I sent our rebel militia to eliminate all those that could hinder our cause. So don't mess with my judgment and how I do things cause so far we've been doing ok. And if that's how you treat your allies then I want nothing to do with any of you." I stated panting slightly.

My friends were at my side giving me support and trying to conceal their grins so not to laugh. As for the Olympian and Roman soldiers. Well Thalia and the rest of them had eyes big as saucers and their mouths open. And when I looked at the gods, well they had different expressions.

Zeus was wide eyed as he heard what I said. The man at his right that looked like an older version of me but with some differences that must mean he's Poseidon was laughing. He wasn't the only one, Apollo, Hermes, Ares and Aphrodite were joining him.

Artemis, Demeter, Hades, Hera were concealing their smiles (except for Hades he was smiling in amusement), while Dionysus looked so surprised he dropped his goblet of wine in his lap. Only Hestia aside from Zeus was controlled in her expression.

She looked at me with her fiery eyes with a look that reminded me of my mother when I did that made her proud of when I achieved or did something incredible. As for Athena, well she looked very shocked, but you could see little by little how her face was turning red. I already sensed trouble and was grabbing Riptide in my hand to click it to sword mode to battle whatever came my way.

My friends also tensed in case a fight broke out. When it happened. Athena stood summoning a sphere of gray energy in her hand and was about to throw it, when a flash of blue light exploded in front of her sending her back to her throne the hard way.

When the smoke cleared everyone saw that what caused the flash of light was a twenty-foot gold and bronze trident that pierced through the floor were a couple of seconds ago Athena was there. The other gods were on their feet, some with their weapons other confused and two very angry gods.

Poseidon stood in front of his throne his right hand raised. By the way it was raised I knew he protected me from whatever Athena tried to do to me. Zeus also was standing his fierce lightning bolt in the form of a crystal spear pointing it at Poseidon. Nobody moved, nobody spoke. Then Poseidon uttered six words that both shocked and moved me a bit.

"You will not hurt my son." he stated. To say Athena was angry, was like saying Dionysus kinda liked wine. But before she could say anything in a flash Zeus threw his bolt at the heavens and fierce thunder was heard all around us. After it left our ears ringing it left behind the smell of ozone in the throne room.

"ENOUGH!" roared Zeus. "We will deal with this later for now we welcome the Trojans on Olympus, treat them well all of you." when he said that he didn't mean it to his soldiers, he meant it to the other Olympians. And with he disappeared in a flash of lightning. With that everyone left (the gods in flashes of lights). Thalia then walked towards me.

"Come on I'll show you where all of you can sleep." she silently. And with that we left the throne room alongside her, Jason, Annabeth, Jake and Clarisse. We were walking for a couple of minutes, me seeing the sunrise the rest doing something else I didn't know when it happened. Suddenly some kids appeared and blocked our way.

The one in front hand a blue colored armor with wave designs. He had black hair that was wavy. He had tan skin like and looked husky like a surfer and had sea green eyes like mine. I knew who he was before he even opened his mouth.

"I'm Michael son of Poseidon." he said. So to try and make a try to be friends I raised my hand to shake his.

"I'm Percy and I'm a son of Poseidon too, nice to meet you." I said. He just looked at me with disgust and with a glare. Well so much for being friends.

"You know newbie we got a little initiation around her for you newcomer half-bloods." he stated.

"Oh?" I said curious. But deep down I knew that this practically screamed problem.

"Yeah it's a gladiator _game_ we have here, want to _see it_?" he asked. This guy must think I'm some moron or what, if he thinks I don't know what he's planning then he must have shit for brains. But why not wipe that smug look he's dying to try out.

"Ok I'll _play_ your game." I said. And there it was the smug look on his face. I practically wanted to laugh in front of him but I kept my cool. My new friends looked at me with concern, while my old friends knew that look I had and knew that I was going to do some payback. Michael then told me to follow him and his lackeys. As I was walking Thalia got close to whisper to me.

"Are you sure what your doing cause Michael is going to throw at you some of the most vicious monsters there is in the world." she stated with worry. I got close to her to the point that she blushed on the closeness. Everyone else except for Michael and his friends stopped too.

"If he does and I believe he'll do it then he going to have a bit of a surprise in store for his actions." I said indifferently. "Besides what's he got against me I've never met him till now." I said as we continued to follow him.

"Well before the war he repeated the labors of Heracles." said Annabeth. That made raise my eyebrows in surprise. Nico whistled.

"By himself?" he asked.

"Well no Thalia and Jake here went with him, and even though they help him in very dangerous parts he took the all the glory." she said sourly.

"What a jackass." I said.

"You have no idea," said Clarisse, "after the labor he tried to do his own labors on his own and almost got killed cause of it."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah after that when his siblings came he started to do the same thing he trying to do right now." she said

"If we hadn't stopped them-" began Thalia. "Well anyway Chiron our instructor stopped him but he's a world class bully and he gets what he want one way or the other." she finished. Wow this guy reminds me of Antaeus, but like him Michael is gonna wish never to have met me. So with that we continued to the arena.

Once there it was to prepare, but I already had, I was wearing my armor, had my trusty pen Riptide and only needed a shield, which Beckendorf gave me one of his spares. Everyone told me good luck, and I went into the arena. With the morning sun shining I stepped on those accursed grounds that fed my nightmares as a kid.

The crowd was roaring, demigods, nature spirits, satyrs, cyclopes, mortals , centaurs and surprisingly the gods. Their faces were one filled with curiosity, except for my father's his was filled with concern. It confused me a bit, I mean I was happy he protected me from Athena, but I don't know him except for some faint memory of him that he visited me as a baby, but other than that nothing.

I shook those memories away, one of the few good things I learned as a gladiator was that if you get distracted it could cause you your life. So I concentrated and put the face that my enemies saw for the last time, the face that declared me as Aeneas the Slayer and Perseus the Reaper. For a moment I remembered the adrenaline rush that I always felt in battle it was intoxicating.

But I ignore that too, cockiness can kill you, I focused my emotions and felt my battle reflexes that came with the ADHD being enhanced. I felt everything around , everyone watching me, some waiting for the blood to spill like Michael, others to see what I'm truly capable of like the gods, Thalia, Jason, etc., others had looks of trust my friends. And suddenly the trumpets indicating sounded and the gates releasing whatever foul beast Michael was sending came walking to sink it's fangs on my blood.

 **Thalia's POV**

I was worried for Percy. I don't know why, I knew he could handle himself but still I worried. The next time I see Michael I'm going to give him some shock therapy to that bastard. I waved at Percy when he entered, but he didn't noticed.

He had this brooding look that sometimes Poseidon had when he argued with my dad and his eyes normally sea green were now turquoise, with shine that was hypnotic as I looked at them. He looked fearsome in the blazing sun, almost god-like. Then the trumpets sounded and I snapped out of it as it began.

 **Percy's POV**

What came there was something I never face before. The chimera king, this meant Michael was serious but then I spotted the smug smile Athena had and I knew what this meant. I could see what she wanted to say even from here " _Show me what you can do child of the sea."_ Well she asked for it.

The chimera charged blowing fire my way. I dodge quickly and when he went to pounce at me I met him bashing my shield at his upcoming jaws and stabbed at his ribs. I did damage but the beast roaring in pain smacked me with his claw-like hoof making me fall. It hissed at me with his lion head caked in blood hungering for mine.

I snarled back at him and he charged, this time slide baseball style and stabbed straight to his heart. He convulsed I bit and turned to dust. I stood up shaking the monster dust off me as the crowd roared at my victory. I imagined those smug looks must've be vanishing from their face.

But those thoughts left as soon as the net challenge came. The minotaur, but not just any it was the minotaur king, the same one that killed my mom. I guess I should explain like the chimera, the Titans also bred to make more minotaurs, the original then became their king.

As I looked at ugly thing and saw it charge I put myself into a stance and clashed viciously against him. There we were demigod vs. monster, sword vs. axe as both out weapons struck against each other sparks flying form the weapons both sides trying to kill each other. Finally I threw my shield at it giving the opening to thrust my sword into it's guts sending it back to Tartarus.

Then came the final monster. I saw something rare, the brood of Kampe, the old jailor of Tartarus and the leader of Kronos personal guard. Like it's queen, this monster was centaur-like, the end of it was rhino mixed with crocodile, six stumpy legs at it's side. The upper part was humanoid but pale, the mouth had lots of fangs that it couldn't close it, the eyes bloody red, the hair filled with snakes, a spiked tail lashing like an angry snake waiting to attack.

It was wielding a mace and a sword, and with a speed unlike something like that it charged. I dodge out of range of those weapons of it but got hit by the tail twice. Thankfully I blocked them with my shield, bad news it got dented bad. Cursing I threw it at it to distract it. It did and I charged only for my blade to blocked by the mace, in a whip like move the sword cut at my side.

I screamed in pain but not before taking a hidden dagger from my bracelet and stabbing it in the eye staggering back nursing my side. It screeched in pain dropping it's mace and giving me a chance to attack.

I attacked cutting everywhere I could find, it blocked some of the attacks with it's sword, that's when I used the arm with the sword as leverage to flip to it's back. It tried to shake me as I piggybacked it and finally I stabbed at it's neck. Slowly turning to dust and feeling that old relief after a bout in the arena, to be glad of surviving.

 **Thalia's POV**

That was amazing! I've seen my share of monster slaying, but Percy went toe to toe with them with incredible skill. I looked at Michael and he looked like a fish outside of water, then I saw Percy stab his sword in front of the gods and bowed.

But then he looked at Athena with fury in his now green eyes, I also looked at Athena and she was shocked at what she saw. The glare Percy was sending her was clear, it said _"It's that all you got?"_

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up with pain at my side, not just that my whole body suddenly cry out in pain. Clutching my right side and swearing a bit little by little I started to remember yesterday. The obnoxious brother, the vengeful goddess, the gladiator battle against three dangerous monsters. I also remember the anger and the daring to Athena, well can you blame me, I mean Michael isn't smart enough to unleash the minotaur king and Kampe to face me.

Hate to admit it but she's smart, first sending a monster to face, followed by some relieving some nightmares from the past to unhinge me and finally sending a very dangerous with the skill to kill me with me still in a emotional turmoil. But there was a flaw in Athena's plan, and that was I had more control on my emotions. Sure I attacked the minotaur in rage but I held that rage in control just enough to fuel my strength and not let it blind me.

And once I slew it I held back that anger and for good reason. Thankfully I survived with a couple of bruises and a not so deep cut were my ribcage is. Anyway I looked around as to where I was and from the sea-like decoration I guessed I was in one of Poseidon's temples. Said god wasn't around but I saw Piper who was sleeping by my bed.

The daughter of Aphrodite was breathing deeply, well was as I cleared my throat to wake her up. She snorted a bit at the surprised wake up and when she focused on me she smiled happily and hugged me. She blushed a bit when she let me go.

"How are you feeling Percy?" she asked.

"I'm feeling like I got stampede by Pegasi other than that I feel great." I said with a bit of sarcasm. She giggled at my sarcasm and invited me too breakfast. As we walked she told me what happened after I left to get healed from my wounds. The Trojan soldiers were angry as to the monsters I had to fight and were accusing Michael of trying to kill me, to his defense came Athena saying it was a mistake on her part that she confused the monsters she was going to send to face me and sent those ones.

Shockingly nobody believed her, mainly Poseidon who was about to blast her into pieces if Zeus hadn't stopped him. So even now they were still fighting over whose fault was it.

"Sounds to me that Athena doesn't like me very much." I stated.

"No she doesn't apparently is cause you embarrassed her in front of everyone but according to my mom she'll get over it in a couple of days." she said. I was surprised that Aphrodite would talk with her children, then again it isn't that surprising, some of their children that the gods thought dead or corrupted now appeared safe and sound of course they're going to see how they were.

I cleared my head out of my thoughts as I went to were the mess hall is. I needed to check that some of the Trojans weren't fighting no one and as soon as I got there all conversation stopped as everyone started looking at me. Luckily this didn't bother me anymore thanks to all those life and death situation in gladiator arena. So I walked ignoring their stares towards were my friends were waiting for us and on my way I grabbed some food and sat. I was gonna start eating but I was stopped by Daedalus.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to do an offering to the gods before eating in the brazier." he said pointing at a central bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. And like he said, people went to the brazier and threw a portion of their food into the brazier. Shrugging I went to the brazier and said in my mind: _"to the gods"_. And threw some toast with eggs. I went to sit and began to eat as I was drinking some juice my friends asked me how I was and if I wanted to leave. I just shook my head and continued eating my food.

I knew that I was going to face people like Michael, so I wasn't going to let that get to me. After finishing my breakfast I told the others to mingle around and get to know everyone here and with that I left to walk around Olympus. So looking around I saw what a sanctuary was this place is. Roofs of gold, marble buildings, streets made of bronze, from afar I could see the cavern entrances to the forges of Hephaestus glowing, the streets filled with merchants selling multitude of things and that was just were the Olympians lived. In the mortal area was also outstanding, the buildings were modern but made of marble also (weird I know), everyone lived happy and free, without a care in the world.

But I knew that sooner or later war would come to this place, and it'll ruin the peace here. My thoughts got interrupted when my brother Michael came in front of me. Like always he was surrounded by an entourage of other demigods and he was in his blue/wave engraved armor (seriously doesn't he were anything besides that) and he stared at me with that cocky/smug attitude that he wore when he first met me.

"Well, well you're alive I see." he said. His goons laughed stupidly on cue.

"Yeah sorry to disappoint you so what do you want Michael?" I said. Smug look turned smugger (if that can happen).

"I challenged you to a battle in the arena now." he stated. Great he wants to try and humiliate me again. Does he not have a life and if so why does want to mess with me, after what I did to those monsters him facing me isn't a good idea. But I figured what the hell maybe this time he'll stop with the challenges.

"Ok, meet me in the arena, while I get my armor." I said and to my enjoyment his smile faltered. Ha thought I was going to say no, well to bad you idiot.

So I left him with that stupid look on his face and went to the temple that Poseidon lent me while I'm here. Once there I checked my armor to see if it was in any condition for the fight. Sadly no aside from the gash were I was injured, it was also filled with dents all around. Oh Hades I need some replacement until I could fix this.

"Problems?" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Poseidon leaning against the door.

"Yeah you could say that." I said. Well I didn't know what to do, this was the first time he spoke to me directly and I don't know what to say. But to say something I told him about Michael's challenge and about my armor problem. I was slightly surprised to see Poseidon scowl as to what I said.

"Honestly I don't know what to do with that boy." he sighed.

"Don't you like Michael?" I asked him curiously.

"Well of course I do I like all my children unlike my brothers who choose favorites, but ever since I claimed the boy he has tried to make me proud by trying to slay monsters and prove himself to me." he stated.

"Like the labors?" I asked.

"Exactly but he doesn't see that he needs to stop doing all of that, even after the titans declared war he's still acting like he is except now he has that little entourage that are amazed by him, he's the most reckless of my children." he said miserably. That got my attention.

"How many children do you have?" I asked.

"Well counting you and Michael well six." he stated.

"Really and why I haven't seen them?" I asked.

"Simple they're mostly in one of my temples or training in the arena." he said.

"How old are they?"

"Well a couple of years younger than you." he stated simply.

"Wait is that why he wants to fight me so that I can lose in front of them?" I asked.

"Possibly." he admitted.

"Well great I'm going to make sure he doesn't bother me again." I stated. Poseidon nodded with a look that said _don't blame you son._

"Wait before you go Percy let me give you something." he said. He left for a moment into another room and he showed up with some armor. It was bronze unlike the Olympian armor that's an ice blue and it had blue wave designs all around it.

"This was supposed to be yours originally if you had ever made it to camp Half-blood, now please use it until your other one is fixed." he said. I didn't know what to say, to think he had something like this for me so I thank him and put it on and just to say I appreciated him I gave him a hug, he seemed surprised but content so I left.

 **Thalia's POV**

Man was I in a bad mood. Why cause I wanted to check on Percy after the fight but I had to do some work for Athena. And this Piper girl spent all night with him, why do I keep feeling like this? Anyway I was walking to where Percy slept to see if he was there but I got interrupted by kids running in the direction of the arena. This seemed suspicious so I took a girl in mid-run.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Michael is gonna fight that Trojan king Percy." she stated and ran off. So I ran in the same direction and got there just in time to see the fight starting. I saw Michael in his blue armor and Percy in a bronze one with wave symbols. Michael suddenly attacked Percy in surprise but Percy perceived it and blocked.

Then Percy started pummeling him again and again giving Michael no chance to fight back and just like that he disarmed Michael and punched him to the floor. Just like that the fight was over, I saw the Stoll brothers cashing in the bets that were made. And suddenly an Iris message appeared in the center of the arena and by the sound of it everywhere.

"SOS, this is praetor Reyna of the second Legion, requesting help, the titans forces are attacking, I repeat the titans are attacking us, we're outnumbered please send help n-" whatever she was going to say was cut off and the message was gone. I saw Percy looked at me and ran off the arena, likewise I did the same we both knew where to go, to the throne room we need to see what the gods ordered us.

 **Thalia's POV**

I lightning travel to the throne room to find all the Olympians there discussing. They stopped the moment I appeared and I quickly bowed to my father.

"Father the Romans are under attacked!" I exclaimed.

"I know my child we're discussing how many reinforcements to send to aid them." he stated. Suddenly the doors opened and came my brother dressed in full armor accompanied by his soldiers that came with him.

"Father, he said as he bowed, "my soldiers are ready to help my brethren and to find who was responsible for this attack." he said.

"The one who did this is Simon son of Ares he's the one who arranged this attack." said Athena. I saw my brother's eyes go wide in surprise and anger but before he could speak, the doors opened again and Percy walked in. He was dressed still in that bronze armor with wave design, and he's followed by his Trojans all dressed for combat and armed to the teeth. He kneeled towards Zeus and stood up.

"Lord Zeus my Trojans and I wish to help the Romans in battle." he said calmly. Zeus was going to say something but Athena cut in.

"Father we can't, we don't know if they're _trustworthy_ and can hinder us." said Athena rather coldly and harshly. I saw Poseidon eyes turn green in anger and Zeus noticed this and surprisingly touched his brother in the shoulder. Poseidon looked at Zeus and something passed between them that made Poseidon relax his glare.

"Very well Perseus prepare for deployment when the back-up force is completed." stated Zeus. Percy nodded said something to Beckendorf and left quickly the throne room. Meanwhile Athena was throwing a tantrum.

"Father why are you ignoring my counsel, we don't know if these Trojans will betray us an-" Whatever she was going to say was cutoff as Zeus summoned his master bolt to his side.

"Enough Athena, your hate for these Trojans are blinding your judgment, this warriors are our allies not our enemies! Control yourself or I shall do it!" he said.

Athena shut up at once and was looking away and honestly I can't blame her, she may be the goddess of wisdom but even she will fall at the hands of Zeus. And is true she just want to cause problem, but she'll get over it one way or the other.

 **Percy's POV**

I hurried to the fountain that the Olympians use to Iris message. Once there I did the routine.

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, show me Will Solace in Troy." I said. And just like that Will appeared in the rainbow.

"Will!" I said. He looked up to his surprise.

"Percy where've you been?" he asked.

"I'm on Olympus with the others listen quickly." I said, he nodded and I continued. "I need you to take the mercenary regiment and the Macedonian regiment to this coordinates." I said and quickly told him the directions.

"Why Percy?" he asked.

"Cause we're going to help some allies and those two are our fastest and strongest cavalry force and you're going to need the speed if you're to make it to help the Romans, I'll be there joining the Olympian forces so you're going to be in charge, let Leo and Katie in charge of Troy, got it?" I said. He nodded and left to complete my orders.

I waved my hand in front of the image and left to join the others. I returned to the throne room to find some of the Olympian forces in the place. I did a head count of the force, they were fifty in total, that included my Trojans and the Romans. I wonder why so few?

"Why so few?" I asked Jason.

"The reason is cause we're just going to hold the fortress until the Roman army returns from the borderline." answered Jason. That was kinda risky but before I could point it out Zeus waved his hand and everything went blurred.

 **Third Person POV**

The coup would have achieved greater results if it wasn't for that faun that saw the army. Now they had to face the defenses of the Roman troops that sealed the fortress. Even being greatly outnumbered they still held on attacking and weakening the enemy lines, but more came.

It had been hours since Reyna praetor of the second Legion sent the distress call and until those forces come they must hold on no matter what. Meanwhile amongst the enemy the traitor Simon son of Mars was leading his rogue Romans alongside the second in command of the Fallen Ethan Nakamura son of Nemesis.

He had join the Fallen to get the respect he deserved and he would show all those that mocked him his wrath. But suddenly he heard a cry from the fortress. "Jason, Jason, Jason…" he had returned. _Things have just turned complicated ._ Thought Simon.

 **Jason's POV**

We appeared in the center of the palace surrounded by injured people and others on guard. One of them removed their helm and walked towards me, it was Reyna praetor of the second Legion.

"Jason thank goodness you're hear we're in a bind." she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked fearing the worst.

"The enemy has reached the main entrance of the palace, so far we've closed it up but it's only a matter of time before they breached it." she stated grimly.

"Then that's were we need to be at our strongest," I said and turned to the others, "Thalia you, Clarisse, and Annabeth take some warriors and protect the other entrances. Percy you and me we'll take some of our forces and we'll meet the enemy at the front, the rest will back us up as archers." I finished getting a nod from Percy who began telling his Trojans their duties.

After that we went to the front of the gate, once there I spotted in the front lines former Roman soldiers, I recognize a few and hated that I was going to fight them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Percy looking at me as if he read my mind. Shaking my head from my thoughts I unsheathed my sword and ordered the gates to be opened.

"Their armors is weak at the neck and the sides, and are strong in the front and back so beware you'll find no mercy from them." I told the Trojans of our armors weak and strong points as the enemy came at us.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" I cried as I began to clash with the enemy.

 **Thalia's POV**

Our battle was quick as not many enemy came at us, which was weird. Once we finished we scoured the place to see if the enemy entered through another entrance. But nothing, not a single soul so once we finished scouring the area we returned to back up those fighting in the main entrance.

When we got there I saw some Romans watching the battle but not helping in any way. This wasn't normal behavior of Romans, I spotted Reyna amongst the groups and shook her out of whatever daze she was.

"Oh, Thalia how went the fight?" she said.

"Fine but what's going on here I thought you were going to back up Jason and Percy's forces at the main entrance." I stated. I saw her smile a bit forced.

"Look out into the stairway Thalia." she suggested.

Not knowing why she was like this I did as she asked and I saw a sight to behold. Fighting the titan forces were Percy and my brother being backed up by a dozen warriors and they were holding on against them. Our forces formed a wall line and weren't moving an inch from it unless to push the enemy back.

Jason and Percy were dare I say it god-like, for a moment I thought I saw my father and Poseidon fighting back to back. Any one who faced them were slain and some try to avoid them but no chance of that. I saw the ferocity in my brother's face as he hacked a giant in half. Percy was like a storm fighting, aside form his sword he punched, elbowed, or kicked anyone within reach. It was amazing but even with this determination I knew it wouldn't last for long so I knew I needed to help them.

"Reyna, make at least two lines of defense here to back up Jason and Percy, while I'm going to find archers to take out the enemy from behind, got it?" I said.

She nodded and began ordering those on the line while I ran to the second floor. I gathered archers and some Trojan snipers to the windows for their task. From the view there I saw the sons of Zeus and Poseidon fighting with great skill giving our forces hope in this dark moment. I prayed to the gods that we make it alive from this battle.

 **Third Person POV**

The battle was still going on, for general Nakamura of the Fallen it was confusing. Even with the strategic strength and cunning force of the Romans they should've been defeated already. But it seemed the Olympians brought reinforcements and that ruined everything plus those two warriors that were leading the main force on the enemy lines were amazing.

The two were the only ones that haven't been hurt nor are they taken a break since they started fighting. He recognize Jason Grace the ruler and champion of Seven Hills, but the other fighter he did not know. He seemed familiar but from where he was escaped him, that is until he saw from the light that came from the fire around the battlefield his face.

It was Antaeus servant, alive after his little revolt, though Antaeus hasn't reformed from Tartarus, he was shocked as to how he survived and he knew he needed to find out how strong his forces are under his command, cause he knew that if he survives this battle he'll be a force to be reckoned with and he couldn't have that.

So Ethan decided to face him in combat, so through the turmoil he sought out Percy Jackson and found him leading a trio of Romans in battle against a legion of telkhines. Pushing aside those in his ways he charged towards Percy.

Meanwhile the Trojan king was in battle against the sea demons, who have a grudge against his father for banishing them form his court, the creatures were able warriors but still no match for the son of Poseidon.

That's when he noticed him, the officer of the Fallen of that day, the day of rebellion against Antaeus who disappeared after said monster had been slayed. Now here he was and by the looks of it looking for a fight and he'll get one.

Percy knew that this demigod Ethan Nakamura was one of those key members of the Fallen that if he were to be defeated it could cause a huge blow to the Titan forces and he's going to make sure to succeed. Both warriors answered the challenge and began the battle.

There's chaos here in Seven Hills. The reason is while Jason and Percy are leading the battle at front, I'm in charge getting rid of the enemy that are invading the castle via other routes. So far five guerilla-like teams have done this, thankfully we've gotten rid of them without heavy casualties. We were just about to done with the last group, when Reyna appeared, her bow sling and her quiver empty.

"Thalia we've run out of arrows what next?" she asked. I was going to tell her when enemy forces came from the entrance we've just cleared and in greater numbers than the other teams.

"Reyna gather the archers, armed them with weapons and bring them here for back up I have a feeling we're going to need it." I stated. With that I raised my spear and charged with the others hoping Reyna comes in time.

 **Third Person POV**

Jason thought that the forces were unlimited, but little by little their forces were dwindling. He didn't know whether it was cause they were retreating, or they found other paths to invade the castle, or they were losing numbers. He cleared those thoughts away, for as Lupa instructed focus is important in a battlefield for if your thoughts goes astray from the battle it could mean your death.

So clearing those thoughts he continued to fight any enemy that stood in his way until he saw the one responsible for all this. Simon son of Mars, Jason remembered when Simon was a praetor and how he lost it to him. He never forgave Jason for that, always disobeying orders and doing things his way, it was this actions that Lupa took him form being an officer and just a foot soldier.

After that he stood quiet from everything, ignoring every time Jason tried to settles ties with each other. And now he knew what he was doing, gathering those with promise and turned them loyal to him, waiting his chance in vengeance and here it is.

 _What a fool_ , Jason thought, _and know I will finish this traitor once and for all_. With that he raised his blade and attacked Simon, the son of Mars retaliated and soon both warriors began a vicious fight neither side giving an inch of an opening. It was going to be a long fight.

 **Nico's POV**

Man was this tiring. I've been using my shadow traveling to a point were it was a miracle I hadn't passed out. Enemies entering on two sides, our forces outnumbered, it was Tartarus. As I was getting rid of a snake woman, I let my back open for an attack but it was stopped by Bianca.

I didn't even know that she was here, seeing as it was only the Olympians forces that were assigned to help the Romans. She gave me her hand to help me stand up from the push that she gave me to help me, instead I disappeared into the shadows to appear where Thalia's group was. Hey she may have helped me but I wasn't going to forgive her just yet. I got here soon for Thalia's battalion was in trouble, I raised my sword and said:

"Serve me."

 **Thalia's POV**

We were outnumbered but then heard a familiar voice: "Serve me.", I turned to look Nico di Angelo son of Hades summoning a battalion of skeleton soldiers to aide and after he passed out. Suddenly Bianca appeared via shadow travel, her hunting knives ready for action.

"Bianca get Nico to a safe place and marshal the undead soldiers that he summoned." I ordered, she nodded and disappear only to reappear just as fast and with her powers she commanded the undead for battle. Well now that we're on even grounds I charged again into battle.

 **Third Person POV**

Sparks flared as the two blades clashed. Percy fought Ethan with great skill, likewise Ethan retaliated with his own skill trying to kill the son of Poseidon. Yet he couldn't even with all his military skill the Trojan warrior was holding his own against him even with the slow advantage Ethan was gaining in the fight. But suddenly Percy started to press stronger and faster, Ethan was surprised he tried to force him back but couldn't seeing as the sword skills of his enemy was turning more freestyle.

Percy was going into offense, after leading Ethan in he know began to attack, he knew he needed to at least kill one of the two leaders of this joint attack to weaken the Titans. And he will, hence he began using a mix of kendo and fencing thought by Daedalus with his swordsmanship. Ethan was barely holding on, finally he parried another blow and cut of Ethan's sword arm. Ethan yelled in pain and tried to reach for his dagger strapped to his thigh but was stopped by a stab in his hip.

As Ethan fell Percy was going to deliver the final blow when his senses felt someone at his back. He dodged but not soon enough as a knife stabbed him a his side. He staggered back slashing at the assassin hearing her cry of surprise and pain. He noticed the _gold_ blood at the edge of his sword and felt his side burn more than necessary. _Poison_ , he thought, he looked with his blurring gaze and saw his hooded attacker and her _gray eyes._

He saw the woman clutched her stomach were Percy's attack hit, he recognized her, but why she was here and trying to kill him. She glared at him, but his glare was more murderous and it said the message cleared, _I will pay you back for this treachery._ She disappeared through the fighting as silent as the shadows. For Percy this a bad situation, but luckily he was prepared, he took out a small tracking device and pressed it, now his forces will know his in danger and will come to his aide.

But now he must survive, so he took a small vial of a very pure water(a gift from Daedalus) that was called Atlantean water with healing properties. Only to be used in dire times like this, so he quickly poured it in his wound, it glowed dimly but it wasn't enough. Suddenly he heard the war horn of the Trojans and a faint smile played on his lips as he passed out.

While Percy hang on for his life, Jason Grace fought to the death against Simon. The battle lasted longer than both of them thought possible. Suddenly they heard war horn followed by war cries, then Trojan warriors entered the fray in a pincer attack. Quickly Jason hacked at his face in an attempt to kill him, but couldn't see if it did the job as the retreating Titan forces swallowed him from view.

The battle for Rome had ended, he could hear the victory cries of his friends and he would've except that he needed to find Percy. Through everything that happened he'd come to respect the Trojan king as a friend and as a brother so he wanted to see if he was ok. But knew it wasn't as group of Trojans at the lead of a grim face Charles Beckendorf came towards him.

"What happened?" he asked nervous.

"It's Percy Jason, he's hurt bad by poisoned weapon." he stated grimly. Jason saw in a litter the pale face of Percy, the had taken his armor and shirt so he could see the greenish wound he had. Jason knew that to survive the battles to come they needed Percy and he will save his friend.

"Come we'll take him to our healers here and-" But was cut off.

"NO!" said a voice. They turned to see Poseidon himself walk towards them and without question scooped Percy in his arms, he then looked at the others.

"I will immediately take you all with me and the rest can protect Seven Hills." he ordered. With that the force that was sent here were transported to Olympus.

… **...**

 **Several Hours later**

 **Thalia's POV**

It was Tartarus that battle, from what I learned from those that stayed back we've been there for nine hours. It felt longer but I shook those thoughts aside. Why, cause I was worried about Percy it seemed in the battle he got wounded by an unknown assassin. Only Percy knew who was it but he was still recuperating from the poison in the blade.

Thankfully Apollo treated it fast and according to him the poison didn't spread much. Meanwhile the council was in uproar after the report we gave and were trying to and failing to plan they're next move against the Titans. Meanwhile I was trying to come to terms with this feelings I had regarding Percy.

From the moment we met every time I saw him my heart and stomach flipped, I don't know why and it made me nervous especially with what happened to him. I just hope he could wake up.

 **Percy's POV**

I felt like I've been microwave twice, my wound no longer hurt and most of the poison was gone but still it had weaken me greatly. According to what I heard Apollo say the poison that it was in my system and he didn't know how or when it was going to get out. Thankfully I'd dealt with this before, gathering whatever willpower was in me I got up from my bed.

Let me tell you it was horrible, I felt like lead but that didn't stop me. As fast as I could (and let me tell you it wasn't that quick) I walked to a pool of water near this temple, it seemed the Olympians liked pools a lot go figure and thank the heavens for it. So I fell into the pool and as soon as I got in I felt stronger, so I quickly willed myself to merge with the water and got the results when my body turned transparent.

And once this happened I purified myself from the poison and once I did I rushed from the water. Once I was at the shore I willed my form solid and as stood a bit shakily since I hadn't recovered and was faced with Grover and Beckendorf. They had smirk on their faces like they knew that I was going to do a miraculous comeback, which seeing as they were my closest friends really did knew.

"Come on we need to speak with a certain someone." So with Grover supporting me and Beckendorf guarding us I quickly told them what happened and my suspicion of who it

was.

"Percy if it's really her…" Grover trailed off.

"I know G-man but I'll need a lot of wit and surprise for her to admit it, so we'll wing it." I said as we got closer to the throne room, Beckendorf opened the doors to find something that should've belonged on the Jerry Springer show. Most of the fourteen Olympian gods were in the middle of a brawl.

Twice I saw a woman's show in the air followed by an arrow. I'll tell you this I've never expected Hera to kick someone from that place. Meanwhile the demigods and others that were there were watching amused and calm as if they did this often, you could even see the Stoll brothers recording everything and putting bets on the fight. Well it was fun but this was serious, so with a nod to Grover he took his reed pipes and played a loud screeching note and the fighting stopped. Everyone looked towards us as if they've seen a ghost, if only.

"Well sorry to stop this episode of when Gods go on a rampage but I have some information that needs to be said." I stated.

"Very well Perseus speak what's on your mind." said Zeus. I nodded and continued.

"You may be wondering who was it that tried to kill me, I'll admit it was a close call but

thankfully I saw _her_ face." I said as I look at the gods especially at Athena who was slightly nervous.

"Who was it?" asked Hephaestus.

"Well I saw her eyes were very familiar and with they way she moved was _very_ smart on how she did the attack." I said and was pleased to see some people looking at a certain goddess.

"And pray tell whom do you think she was Jackson?" asked Athena with no emotion or hesitation in her voice.

"Well simple really she was a goddess and thankfully I wounded her and saw the ichor." I stated.

"And?" said Hera.

"Also I saw her grey eyes." I finished and all Hades broke again. People accusing Athena and the goddess of wisdom retaliating with her own defense.

"What proof do you have that it was me boy?" asked Athena icily.

"The wound I gave you on the front." I simply said. She laughed.

"I don't have no wound in my stomach." she said.

"I never said anything about no stomach." I stated. She froze and suddenly dodge when a trident impaled itself on her throne. The accused Poseidon with blazing eyes that were glaring at Athena. Suddenly Zeus unleashed his master bolt.

"Poseidon calm yourself and Athena we'll see to this action lat-"

"Save it lord Zeus." I said. "Right here right now the alliance between the Trojans and Olympians is gone, even as we speak my people are leaving towards Troy no excuses." I said. And with that I left but not before seeing Thalia's slightly tearful face as I left.

 **Thalia's POV**

I watched as Percy and all his Trojans leave after he revealed his attacker, then Jason walked from were he was and spoke coldly.

"The Romans will break our alliance as well for when war come too Troy as it did with Seven Hill, we'll be there to aide them in battle like they did to us."

With that my brother left looking at me with an apologetic look at his face. The gods were stunned and I couldn't blame them seeing as our two strongest allies left, as for me I wondered what was going to happen not only to us but to Percy and his people now that war will come too Troy.

 **Thalia's POV**

It's been a year after the battle for Seven Hills. A year since Athena goddess of wisdom tried but failed to kill the Trojan king Percy Jackson, because of that we've lost the alliances with his people and the Romans. Sure we have others strong allies, but this two kingdoms were almost equal to Olympus. But now they broke the alliance, I was shocked that my brother did it too but then again he was Roman and he respected those of great skill and noble heart, and Percy had that.

Also because of Athena, Poseidon and some of the other gods have been unfriendly with us and haven't reported to dad. Also those two they've been busy, word from our spies and scouts is that they had been in battles a lot. Raiding enemy territory and fighting Titan forces, last we heard of them Percy took a fleet of warships and was attacking pirate-style Fallen vessels, meanwhile my brother was beyond Roman borders facing Kronos' allies, the last we've heard he was leading his forces in siege against Krios fortress. As I was staring at the sky bored out of my mind Annabeth appeared beside me.

"Thalia the Olympians want to see you." she said. I raised my eyes in surprise.

"Why, I thought there wasn't going to be a meeting until all Olympians are together." I said.

"That's the reason, the gods that were pissed at my mom have come even Poseidon." she stated sourly. It seemed she hold a grudge towards the sea god for trying blow her mom to bits.

"Fine let's go." I stated. So we went to the throne room were sure enough all the gods were there.

Some gods had changed, Poseidon now had some tattoos going from his shoulders to his chest, Hephaestus seemed to look less disfigured and more like some warrior, Apollo looked more buff and Hestia was dressed in a red and gold dress. I went to my father's throne and knelt.

"Father I have come." I said monotone.

"Good Thalia we wanted to show you our former allies in battle." Zeus stated. I looked up in surprise but before I could ask, Hermes waved his hand and an Iris message was in display.

"This what the Romans are doing." said Hermes.

What I saw was a full scale battle going on. I saw a mixture of Roman and Trojan soldiers fighting snake creatures, gorgons and dracaenae. I saw Bobby praetor of the third legion decapitate Medusa the gorgon queen, I looked at Hades who had a proud smirk on his face. Meanwhile I looked to see Jason around and found him locked in combat with Krios himself. The fight was fierce and I saw my brother defeat single-handedly the Titan.

Everyone in the room looked in awe and shock, a demigod had defeated a Titan, not something you see everyday. Then at an order from Zeus, Hermes waved his hand again to see what Percy was doing. I saw Athena shift uncomfortably while Poseidon glared at her. Like with Jason, Percy was in combat also but unlike my brother's battle, this one looked chaotic. Explosion struck enemy lines while the Trojans marched like an unstoppable force.

I recognized where they were, that was Perses the titan of destruction and one of the most dangerous titans. The titan himself was bellowing orders to his warriors unbeknown that Percy with a delegation of his own force was rushing towards him. Then he noticed Percy and raised his axe against him and just like that Percy began fighting and like my brother holding his own against Perses.

Meanwhile the remaining force led by Beckendorf and Daedalus continued on the citadel no doubt to completely conquered it. The battle was fierce but I wondered were was all this bombing coming from, that's when from the clouds came an amazing warship flying towards the battlefield. It was a mixture of and ancient Greek warship/a small battle cruiser, I saw who was flying it.

It was Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and had a feral look on his face while driving the ship. Then suddenly I heard an unnatural yell and saw Perses fall with multiple wounds on his chest and neck. I saw Percy standing with a look that made you want to run away, it was the same look he had the day he left Olympus after Athena attacked him. Then I saw Daedalus come to Percy and was speaking to him, whatever it was Percy took a war horn at his side blew on it three times.

It seemed to be a code of some kind cause the Trojans started gathering supplies and weaponry, Percy went to check on their cargo while Daedalus and some soldiers began chaining Perses among them was Nico di Angelo son of Hades.

I saw Nico manipulate the shadows around them to consume the titan until he melted with the shadows. Then I heard Percy's voice in what was left of the chaos.

"Trojans move out!" and like that the IM disappeared.

 **A couple hours later Percy's POV**

The raid on Perses city was a success. There has been a lot of fighting around, but now we're going home for a well earned rest. We've been out at sea for at least two months and during that time I've been planning with Jason on our next move would be. So like that in some battles we teamed up and others separate. According to our spies the titans are calling us dioscuri of terror, together our forces were fearsome in battle and nearly unbeatable.

Now you may be wondering why all the fighting if Troy isn't being attack, well the answer is to weaken the enemy. Sooner or later Troy will be attacked like with Rome, so before that happens we're going to cripple some of their forces. But I know that when the battle comes to Troy it'll be fearsome, unlike Olympus city that has the protection of the gods, like Rome Troy has all the protection within our reach and that's saying much.

Aside from the nearly impenetrable wall there's also magical protection on the walls, courtesy of the children of Hecate on our side, also there's a lot of traps and special weaponry around the area thanks to our forgers. I took all of that in order for Troy to survive, the people there acknowledge that could protect them and I will.

 **Third Person POV Mt. Othrys**

He was walking down a hallway followed by two Fallen members in gray armor. He was tired and irritated, he had just been informed that both Krios and Perses had fallen along with their cities. Kronos was furious to say the least, he used his time abilities and aged to dust all those around him.

Thankfully he dodge his attack but the human servant weren't so lucky. Now Kronos wanted him to send forces to Troy, but the question is whom to send it was never easy being a warlord and general. Luke Castellan reached his destination the infirmary, after catching his breath he entered.

He saw those that were recuperating still from the failed raid of Seven Hills while other were survivors of the recent attacks. Finally he found the two he was looking for as he reached them he looked at both of them. Simon Martin son of Mars had a scar across his face courtesy of Jason Grace, he nodded when Luke came to them and Luke nodded back.

"How's the arm?" he asked the second person. Ethan Nakamura looked at his mechanical prosthetic arm and looked at his general.

"Never better." he stated coldly.

"Good now both of you gather you're men, you're going to join Iapetus and Prometheus in the siege of Troy." he stated. Both Ethan and Simon smiled eager at the payback they'll show towards Percy and Jason for what they did in Seven Hills.

"With pleasure." the said in unison.


End file.
